Schweil Teigerbran
シュバイル・タイガーボラン |image= Teigerbran.PNG |nationality=German |birthday= |height = |weight = |blood_type= |occupation= |position=Defender; Wide midfielder |other_names=Left Arrow; Eerie Bird |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Germany |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Borussia Dortmund |past_level_1=National |past_team_1=Germany |past_level_2=U-21 |past_team_2=U-21 Germany }} (シュバイル・タイガーボラン) is a huge and strong German left wide midfielder, who plays for Borussia Dortmund and Germany. He wears the number "23" jersey. Description Teigerbran is a fast runner despite his huge body. During a match, Teigerbran can send good passes from the left, and Schneider can score from them. Tsubasa, however, can steal the ball from him. Teigerbran plays the role of kicking corners, sending for example, high balls to Bollack in Germany dream (G23). Biography Golden-23 arc Prologue During the non-canon prologue, Teigergbran was one of the few underage talents added as regulars. WIth the help of his speed and precise assists, Schneider was able to score two goals in the first half in the test match between Germany and Japan. He is also the corner kicker player of the team. Rising Sun arc Prior to the Madrid Olympics tournament Since Teigerbran was already huge player for his age, he was never considered for playing on any past tournament of both U-16 and U-20 Youths, due to his lack of control in strength which can made the referee to immediately show him a red card. After polishing his skills in the Germany training camp thanks to the aid of Kaltz, he was chosen as a regular member for U-21 Germany. Now, with the addition of Teigerbran to the team, Germany was able to win the Madrid qualifiers. Teigerbran was told by Kaltz to really train with a hard ball since he had a similar physique to Hyuga who has also a strong complexion, and develop a special shot which would really make him a "real ogre with a metal rod". Madrid Olympics tournament Teigerbran's greater contributions were really shown during the final tournament, in the game against Olympic Japan. Now, he had improved his play, understanding perfectly with Kaltz on the midfield defense, and also being able to do better combination passes with Schester in the midfield offensive. Teigerbran can jump very high and intercept the opponent's passes, which he did in order to assist Kaltz who lost an air duel to Misaki. After obtaining the ball, Teigerbran immediately shot to goal with a special shot. He finally was able to master Hyuga's Raiju Shot, since he trained every day with his special heavy ball. With this new special shot, Teigerbran managed to make a real goal opportunity with the help of Schester, with a shot that hit the goal-net post. Then, Schneider took this opportunity to do a diving shot but, unfortunately, this ended in the tragedy of the Riazor, heavily injuring Wakabayashi on the back, making him leave the field to be taken out to the hospital. Then, Germany's offensive had no match on the opponent's goal net since the keeeper was now Morisaki. Teigerbran's second Raiju Shot attempt could have being a goal, but Gakuto Igawa deflected it to the side of the field with his diving header. Etymology He is based on real life player Bastian Schweinsteiger. Though they share many similarities, their professional clubs, for example, are different. 'Techniques' Trivia * He is 21 during Golden-23 (Germany dream). * Besides Galvan with his Galvan Shot, he is the other only player who is able to mimick perfectly Hyuga's Raiju Shot after making an extensive training in order to harden his right leg. Gallery |-|Color spread= Olympic Japan vs Olympic Germany (Rising Sun).jpg|Germany vs Japan Madrid Olympics Tournament (RS) 1.png|Madrid Olympics tournament |-|Art= Teigerbran.png|TDT |-|Manga= Olympic Germany (RS) 2.jpg|Hardwig, Meyer, Magath, Teigerbran, Kaltz, Schneider Raiju Shot ch86 (RS) 1.jpg|Teigerbran's 1st Raiju Shot Teigerbran ch89 (RS) 1.jpg|Teigerbran's 2nd Raiju Shot Teigerbran 2.jpg Pinpoint Pass ch43 (RS) 1.jpg|Pinpoint pass Jumping Header ch66 (RS) 1.jpg|Jumping Header vs Hyuga Notes Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Midfielders Category:Players from Germany Category:Players of Bundesliga Category:Characters introduced in Golden-23